


Date Night

by ChloeMac86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel with Benny, F/M, Fluff, I love her, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationships, Polyamory, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel with OFC, Silly, blame Freckles and Feathers on Tumblr she prompted me to write this on my fanfic sideblog, crackish, sex mention, this is her fault, tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMac86/pseuds/ChloeMac86
Summary: Sam, Gabriel, and Chloe return from Date Night to the cutest sight ever...





	

“No, Gabriel!!”

“But Sammich…”

“I said no, Gabe!”

Chloe sighed as she picked up her pace to get away from her squabbling assbutts. All she had wanted was a simple freaking date night with her boyfriends. What did she get instead? Them fighting the entire night over the stupidest shit. She had actually lost track of what they were fighting about as they all walked into the bunker’s library. She was about to tell them to shut-up and leave her alone when she saw the cutest thing ever. Cas, Dean, and Benny were snuggled up together on the couch dead to the world. It took all of Chloe’s self-control not to coo at how cute they looked all draped over each other like the cuddle bunnies they were. She had just pulled out her phone to take a picture (this was prime blackmail material) when her loud and obnoxious boyfriends entered the library. She growled softly and then turned and hissed, “Shut-up, assbutts. If you wake them up, no sex from me for a month!”

Sam and Gabriel immediately shut their mouths and looked horrified at the thought. Then the trickster side of Gabriel started to come out as he smirked, “Sam, she just said we wouldn’t get to have sex with her, you and I can still have sex.”

Sam looked relieved at this obvious loophole in Chloe’s argument, but before either of the guys could enact mischief on their brothers and the vampire, Chloe hissed, “Let me rephrase- if either of you wake them up, neither of you will be having sex with me for a month. Also, if you two decide to get around the no sex with Chloe thing by having sex- just the two of you without me, my ban adds an additional month every time I catch you, and I will catch you.”

Chloe’s words made both men grumble like the five-year-olds they were, but it shut them up. Chloe then shooed them out of the bunker library. Once her two idjits were gone, she grabbed her phone again and snapped pictures of the three cuddle bunnies on the couch. She then made sure to e-mail the pictures to Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Jody, Claire, Alex, and Donna. Giggling to herself, she left the room to go find her boyfriends to see if she could actually salvage date night into something worth her time.

 

Ten Minutes Later…

Dean was woken-up by the sound of groans and moans that sounded straight out of a porno. Knowing immediately what the sounds were, he sat up and tried to smack his two boyfriends awake.

“Benny! Cas!”

Cas and Benny both stirred, but did not wake-up. Dean sighed. For supernatural beings, they sure as hell liked to sleep. He smacked them again as he hissed louder, “Cas! Benny! Wake the fuck up.”

Finally, they both woke-up, but they were annoyed. Cas actually looked like he wanted to smite someone—mainly Dean.

Cas growled, “Dean, I was sleeping. Why the hell did we need to wake-up?”

Just then, all three men heard Chloe scream, “Fuck yes! SAM! GABE!”

“That’s why. I do not need to hear that shit right now. Can we go on a ride in the Impala?” Dean asked.

“A ride, cher, or a ride?” Benny smirked.

“Both, of course,” Dean said.

“I like that idea,” Cas said happily.

“Then let’s go, chers,” Benny said before scooping up both of his boyfriends (damn vampire strength!) and walking all three of them to the car.


End file.
